Lime plasters have a history that spans thousands of years. Historically, lime was used to plaster floors at least as early as 9.000 B.C. Lime plaster was used in Imperial Rome, 13th-century England, 11th-century Mayan cities, Japan, Germany, India, Southeast Asia, Central America and Colonial America.
Ancient lime plasters, renders, stuccos, and washes formed of lime have lasted to this day through history giving building lime an exceptional track record. Lime lasts a long period of time, making it an excellent medium for long term repairs and maintenance.